Life on Earth
by Kathryn.G.Brown
Summary: Post Endgame - Kathryn has a heart to heart and discovers she is in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek content - This is written not for profit and just for fun.**

**Part 1**

Relieved, cheerful, and excited chatter was the theme for the rest of the shift on the Bridge. There was one exception, Commander Chakotay who seemed distant somehow. This did not go unnoticed by Kathryn but she chose to put it down to the enormity of the recent events, for now at least.

As the next shift came on duty at 16:00hrs Chakotay stood from the helm, smiling a smile that did not quite meet his eyes, "Captain You know this means Mr Chell won't get the chance to delight us with his cooking."

Kathryn flashed a full smile in return, "Well I guess he'll have to add something fitting to the menu for tonight, I think a crew get together is in order, say 19:00hrs in the mess hall?"

"Sounds good, I'll speak to Chell." Chakotay headed to the turbolift.

"Wait Chakotay, let him know replicators are no longer on ration and enlist some help. I want everyone to enjoy this."

Chakotay nodded leaving the bridge.

* * *

Kathryn entered the Ready Room, grabbing a fresh coffee in hand she took the first sip as the comm link summoned her, "Bridge to Captain Janeway."

Quickly swallowing she answered, "Janeway here."

"Private message for you Captain from Admiral Paris."

"Put it through to my Ready Room." Kathryn could not help her grin as she walked over and sat by the communications screen on her desk, "On screen."

There sat alone was Owen Paris warmly smiling.

"Hello Admiral, or should I say Grandpa?!" Kathryn grinned a him.

"Kathryn..." Owen Paris shook his head still smiling before trying to look a little more composed. "When we have your report, it's going to take Star Fleet some time to digest it." Admiral Paris raised his eyebrows and Kathryn nodded in response.

"I have instructions for Voyager's docking, I'm sending you a copy now." Admiral Paris held a PADD and began to read. "The main points are that you are to dock at earth's space dock 48 hours from now. From there you and the crew are to remain on board until at least 08:00hrs the next day. During this time there will be a full sensor sweep of the vessel along with medical scans for quarantine purposes."

"I look forward to it." Kathryn said over her coffee mug.

The Admiral cleared his throat, "Once the quarantine scans are complete the crew will have two weeks leave." Owen Paris looked up from his PADD and said sincerely to the Captain, "I think you've earned it."

"Right now I feel I've earned it!" Kathryn chimed in.

Admiral Paris nodded and paused before saying, "After the leave the crew will report to Star Fleet for debriefing." Admiral Paris paused and looked up, "Kathryn there is another request for your crew on behalf of Star Fleet Command."

"Yes Sir?"

"Seven of Nine, they would like to request that she submit for debriefing along with the Marquis crew."

"Request, why request?" Kathryn frowned obviously perplexed.

"Yes Kathryn request. We can't just make them do it, they are not in Star Fleet, and if you think about it any say we have over them ends as soon as they disembark."

Kathryn looked down at her desk for just a moment to try and process the information. They all had been such an integral members of her crew she just never thought of their presence at the debrief as optional. Regaining her composure Kathryn looked back at the screen, "I will ask the crew Admiral and I will let you know Seven's response." Kathryn paused then added with a smile "Oh and Admiral, congratulations!"

"Thank you Captain" the Admiral smiled, "Paris out."

Kathryn downloaded the full orders sent from the Admiral on to a PADD and placed it on her desk.

* * *

As Kathryn finished her duties it began to dawn on her that a personal storm was brewing, one which she could not comprehend fully at the moment. Sighing she leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes and running her hand through her hair. So much had happened and so fast it was all too much. An enormous weight had been lifted and after seven years they were finally back in the Alpha Quadrant. The pressure of command under what had been unusual circumstances was easing. However for some reason she could not fathom, this change in priorities was as frightening as it was a welcome relief.

The door chime broke Kathryn from her thoughts, "Come in."

Chakotay entered the Ready Room looking over at Kathryn, "You look beat."

"I feel it." Kathryn sat herself up, "What did Chell say?"

"He'll be ready for 19:00hrs, I've left him to it. His first, and last large catering event on Voyager."

"True, at least it won't matter if his food is as bad as his puns," Kathryn chuckled shaking her head. Standing she grabbed the PADD and her coffee from the desk. Moving towards Chakotay she Motioned for him to sit on the couch with her, making a mental note that she must ask her friend what was troubling him.

Both seated Kathryn began, "Admiral Paris has given us our orders." Kathryn passed Chakotay the PADD, she took a sip of her coffee while Chakotay looked through the details.

After digesting the text Chakotay looked up questioningly, "Two weeks leave before the debriefing?"

"Yes, it will give the crew a chance to catch up with family." Kathryn stood, coffee in one hand the other hand placed holding her back. Slightly agitated Kathryn began to pace, "We caught Star Fleet off guard Chakotay and you can bet they'll want the two weeks to prepare the debrief."

Chakotay nodded, "I'll inform the crew of Star Fleets orders and requests." Then he sighed looking down at the floor in thought before meeting Kathryn's eyes again, "Where will you go for your leave?"

"Home, see my Mother and Sister in Indiana. How about you and Seven, where will you stay?"

At the mention of Seven, Chakotay flinched answering directly, "We're not together."

Hearing this Kathryn stood still and frowned at Chakotay, "Why... I mean... What do you mean you're not together?"

"Seven said she wanted to _alter the perimeters of our relationship_. Basically she seemed scared I would be too emotionally hurt if she were injured or worse."

"Oh." Kathryn said looking at Chakotay but a million miles away in her head. Kathryn knew exactly why Seven had said what she did to Chakotay, and she now knew that the Admiral Janeway had also spoken to Seven. "What did you say to Seven?"

"I told her that I couldn't turn my emotions off like a switch and that no Admiral from the future could guarantee what was going to happen tomorrow." The raw emotion and slowly building anger was clear in Chakotay's voice as he continued he looked directly at Kathryn, "I decided to confront Admiral Janeway and do you know what she said Kathryn?"

Kathryn replied, "Well she told me about Seven's death and that you were never the same after."

At this Chakotay laughed bitterly and shook his head at Kathryn, who for her part started to feel worried, "Come on Kathryn you know what else she said about _you_..."

Getting annoyed with Chakotay's tone, Kathryn added frustration to her current storm of confusing emotions, snapping back at the Commander, "She said I was never the same either! What is your point Chakotay?" Kathryn stared at him and frowned, "Look I understand you're upset and as your friend I'm here for you, but I'm not sure I have the patience for wherever this is going."

"Just where _is_ this going Kathryn?" Chakotay threw his hands in the air before pointing at her, "You tell me why Admiral Janeway was never the same after Seven's death?"

Kathryn began to pace again before pinching the bridge of her nose. Stopping in front of Chakotay she took a deep breath and fixed him with a glare. When she finally spoke it was in a low tone, "Do you want me to apologise for my future self, for something I haven't said, or for something I haven't done?"

"No I want you to be truthful to your present self and say the things you should!" Chakotay countered running his hand over is head and forcing himself to calm down. This conversation was not going anywhere and Chakotay knew well enough that if he pushed anymore in anger the Captain would pull rank and end the conversation completely.

Looking Kathryn in the eye he tried again, "Please Kathryn sit down." Chakotay motioned with his hand for her to sit next to him, "I do have a point here, I'm just hurt and not making it very well right now."

This change in tactics caught Kathryn off guard, she decided to concede sitting down without protest. Placing her coffee down on the coffee table she turned to face Chakotay. Her feelings of anxiety and fear rising, Kathryn struggled to analyze what was causing these emotions.

Chakotay looked straight into Kathryn's eyes and decided to take the direct approach, "Kathryn I believe that you are in love with Seven." Chakotay put his hand up to stall the protest that was about to be voiced. Chakotay could not help but smile despite his own turmoil at the utter look of shock on his formidable Captain's face.

Kathryn regrouped squaring in her seat before facing Chakotay again, "I admit I care for Seven very deeply. I have been her mentor, her friend..." She paused before continuing, "I made the decision to sever her from the Borg, Chakotay it stands to reason that I care deeply for Seven but I..."

"No Kathryn!" Chakotay interrupted, "Stop making excuses and admit it! You know you are in love with her, I have seen how you are with her. I, like you made all the excuses for why you are so close but it took Admiral Janeway, that wise woman, to put it all in perspective."

"I think I prefer interfering old woman" added Kathryn slightly petulantly. "I don't like having my life mapped out."

"Even if it is by your future self?" Chakotay pressed.

"Especially by my future self!" Kathryn bit back.

Chakotay pressed on, "Not so much mapping, more a fore gone conclusion. It's so obvious... Come on Kathryn be honest with yourself even if you won't be honest with me."

Janeway took a deep breath to start another denial. Raising her hand about to reinforce the point when she stopped herself, _denial. _There it was, _denial_!Kathryn's head began to spin, it was true, she was in love with Seven.

Kathryn stared at Chakotay, all anger in his eyes had gone replaced by hurt for his own situation and concern for her. Kathryn covered her mouth with her hand and to her horror she realised she was crying. "I'm so sorry Chakotay, I really didn't realise I was..."

"Even if you had would you have done anything about it?" Chakotay asked despite himself.

Kathryn shook her head and removed her hand from her mouth answering as honestly as she could, "In the Delta Quadrant, no I wouldn't."

Chakotay's tattooed brow furrowed, "Why not?"

Kathryn stared at her lap unsure of the reason herself for a moment. Clearing her throat and wiping a stray tear she looked back at Chakotay, "Not in the Delta quadrant because I would always have to be her Captain first and she deserved better than that, more than I could give..."

Kathryn took a deep breath before asking, "Chakotay what now?"

This last question caught the Commander off guard, so used to the Captain having a clear idea of what to do, "That's up to you Kathryn, and Seven of course."

Chakotay stood, Kathryn looked up at him full of concern, "What about you Chakotay?"

Chakotay gave a defeated nod of his head and a wan smile, "I know when I'm beat and when to bow out gracefully. Today has changed everything and if Seven wants to be with you I can't say I'm happy about it, but I won't stand in her way." With that Chakotay turned to leave.

"Chakotay," the Commander stopped and turned to look at Kathryn, her eyes full of remorse, "I am sorry Chakotay."

Chakotay, merely nodded to acknowledge that he heard the apology before promptly leaving.

* * *

Seven was in cargo bay 2, she was wondering if she had made the correct decision ending things with Chakotay. Now as things stood the time line had been changed, she would no longer die in three years time.

Everything was tipped on its head, she was in the Alpha Quadrant, heading for what the crew called home. The fear for Seven was she was already home, now in less than 2 days, according to the briefing from Commander Chakotay, they would be preparing to leave her home forever.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine," the Captain's voice interrupted Seven's thoughts.

"Seven here Captain."

"Seven, please report to my Ready Room. Star Fleet has a request I'd like to discuss with you."

"On my way Captain." Seven noticed a slight strain in the Captain's voice, most likely a human reaction to all that had happened recently Seven quickly deduced as she strode to the Captain's Ready Room.

"Come in Seven."

Seven entered and spotted Captain Janeway sat on the sofa, her tunic was removed and she was dressed in her more casual undershirt.

Straight away although the Captain appeared composed Seven's Borg enhanced sight noted the Captain's emotional state, "Captain you have been crying, explain?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Kathryn answered with a half smile.

"I noted the physical signs Captain, reddening around your eyes, your..."

Kathryn held up a hand to forestall Seven's analytical observations, "Please Seven sit down I need to discuss Star Fleet's request with you." Kathryn relayed the details to Seven who sat for a moment in contemplation before answering.

"Captain I assumed as a member of the crew I would be debriefed as a matter of course, to request my presence appears inefficient."

"I must admit Seven I made the same assumption." Kathryn shifted her position closer to Seven and looked her in the eye, "I see you as one of the crew and I just never thought about it. Basically Seven you are a free agent, it is your life, your choice what you do, and that includes choosing if you want to attend the debrief or not."

"Well as I was going to attend the debrief in any case, to not attend now would be pointless." There was a flatness in Seven's voice and Kathryn heard the feelings of rejection behind the words.

Kathryn knew she needed to broach the subject of the two weeks leave with Seven. She now knew that Seven was on her own without Chakotay, and no doubt terrified at the prospect of leaving Voyager without any support. Kathryn for her part was not sure she was ready for this conversation with Seven. She needed to think just what, and exactly how much she wanted to say to her.

Realising that Seven was waiting for her to speak she cleared her throat and took the plunge, "Seven I am aware that you are no longer in a relationship with Commander Chakotay."

"Yes I terminated our relationship after speaking with Admiral Janeway."

Seven was as direct as ever Kathryn thought, "You took that action because the Admiral informed you about Chakotay's response to your death?"

"Correct Captain."

Kathryn touched Seven's knee and looked into her eyes. She had so many emotions surging through her own mind she fought for control between what she knew was the right thing to say, and what she wanted to say. "Seven those events won't happen now, do you think you should reconsider your relationship with Chakotay?"

"Perhaps Captain, everything has changed now. I am unclear how to proceed."

The conversation was already moving in a direction Kathryn was unsure she could emotionally handle. Initially she just wanted to check that Seven had somewhere to go on leave, but now without thinking first she was discussing the one subject she personally wanted to avoid, whether that was the right thing to do or not. "Well Seven perhaps you should discuss your feelings with Commander Chakotay now you are in the Alpha Quadrant."

Seven nodded at the Captain and looked her straight in the eyes. Kathryn felt as if Seven was looking straight into her soul and suddenly felt exposed under the scrutiny. In an attempt to hide her own emotional turmoil from Seven she stood, faking the need to stretch. Turning away from the woman she now knew she was in love with, she hoped to be able to steer the conversation back to safer ground.

"Captain I have spoken to Chakotay just now."

Kathryn stopped mid stretch, still facing away from Seven she lowered her arms. Staring across the Ready Room, an awful icy fear gripped her stomach and she reminded herself to breath deeply. After a pause Kathryn quietly responded, fear blatantly obvious in her voice, "What _exactly_ did he say?"

Seven did not move from her seat and sat staring at Kathryn's back. Seven processed the Captain's response and remembered one of the last times she had seen her this anxious was when her cortical node had failed. Seven recalled that the Captain had been desperate to save her at all cost, and appeared unable to accept what seemed at the time to be her inevitable demise.

Seven pulled herself back to the present and decided to respond fully to the question, "Chakotay told me that you are in love with me." As her words hit home she saw the Captain tense across her back, folding her arms defensively in front of her.

Deciding that she may as well continue now despite the Captain's obvious discomfort she added, "Chakotay informed me that Admiral Janeway had told him of how she was also never the same after my death."

Kathryn stood ramrod straight and incredibly tense. Feeling responsible for the Captain's upset Seven felt compelled to try and comfort her in some way. Standing Seven moved to stop behind Kathryn. Reaching out she placed her human hand onto her shoulder.

"Kathryn", Seven spoke softly and felt her relax at the sound of her given name, "Kathryn..." Seven repeated. Hearing the smaller woman sigh and then slump she knew she was breaking through the Captain's defenses. Seven turned Kathryn to face her, looking searchingly into her eyes. "Did you know that you were in love with me when we were in the Delta Quadrant, before the Admiral came on board?"

Seven continued to look at Kathryn intensely awaiting her response.

"I did not consciously realise it but with hindsight yes, I was in love with you then, and I am in love with you now." Kathryn croaked. Fearful of Seven's response she realised she was crying again which prompted Seven to hold both her arms in an attempt to calm her.

"Why did you not know this in the Delta Quadrant?" Quizzed Seven.

"Even if I had known I wouldn't have told you Seven." Kathryn paused searching Sevens face for a reaction while she found her next words, "I would have been afraid of rejection, but more than that I wouldn't have wanted to have an unequal relationship with you."

Seven looked confused, "Explain?"

Kathryn felt uncomfortable under the close scrutiny and with the intense emotions she was feeling, "I think I blocked my feelings for you in the Delta Quadrant because I would always be your Captain." Seven arched her eyebrow at this not understanding what she meant, but Kathryn continued unhindered. "Seven I'd always hold power over you while you are a member of my crew. I don't think I could have given you what you deserved, the ship would have to come first." Kathryn lifted her hand to run it through her hair dislodging one of Seven's hands from her arm.

Kathryn continued "Seven I have been your mentor, to have been together would have been a breach of that trust."

"I see, because you are my superior you do not think me a worthy partner?" Seven was clearly affronted.

"No Seven that's not what I meant." Kathryn stepped back placing a hand on her hip and stretching out the other hand to try and punctuate her point. "You have come on leaps and bounds in your social skills..."

"Yours however seem lacking today Kathryn," Seven snapped back loosing patience with the situation.

Kathryn was getting desperate, she was clearly offending Seven which was certainly not what she wanted to do, "Look Seven I realise this may be hard for you to believe but I see you as an equal. It's been a pleasure to mentor you, but I think that side of our relationship is coming to an end..."

"On the contrary Captain," Seven interrupted "the fact that I have no concept of what it is you are trying to tell me would indicate I still need your guidance. Clearly I have not developed sufficiently enough to understand your point, or this emotional setting!"

Kathryn stood dumbstruck. After a few moments she caught herself laughing shaking her head, "I really am making a total mess of this aren't I?"

"If you mean you have failed in your attempt to explain this situation to me the answer is yes."

Kathryn stepped back closer to Seven and motioned for her to sit. All her attempts at some sort of explanation had failed. Mostly this was because she did not fully understand all her emotions, or what to do next herself. Confident in the realisation that she had indeed failed thus far she settled on a total change of tack. Seven was nothing if not direct, Kathryn decided it was time to fight fire with fire, "Seven if I were to ask you to date me now what would you say?"

The direct questioning threw Seven off guard for a moment but she was still able to answer quickly, "Yes"

"Okay, why yes?"

"Yes because I am also in love with you." Seven met Kathryn's eyes with her own and in that moment all the confusion of the situation was erased as both saw the plain truth, not only in what had been said, but in the look each other shared.

Kathryn shifted to sit a little closer maintaining eye contact with Seven. Taking her hands in her own she asked "Chakotay, why him and not me?"

"Chakotay because I could see pursuing a relationship with you was futile in the Delta Quadrant for the reasons you have given."

Kathryn nodded her understanding pausing and taking a breath before continuing her line of questioning. "Now we are in the Alpha Quadrant is pursuing a relationship with me still futile?"

"I hope it is not, I would like to be with you." Seven let go of Kathryn's hands, moving one hand up into Kathryn's hair and bringing the other to rest on the top of her arm. Seven closed the distance completely between them, she could smell Kathryn's perfume, the slight smell of coffee on her breath. Nothing like her first kiss with Chakotay, she wanted to give Kathryn chance to stop this if she wanted.

Kathryn did not back away, every worry and concern evaporated as she realised the woman she loved was going to kiss her. Gently at first Seven brushed her lips over Kathryn's. Kathryn gasped and moved her own hand to cradle behind Seven's neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

The second kiss was as gentle as the first as Kathryn brushed her lips lightly over Seven's. Kathryn then rested her forehead against Seven's, both women just enjoying the closeness.

Kathryn was the first to move, brushing the back of her knuckles against Seven's cheek and looking her in the eyes, "I need to take things slowly Seven, this change in our relationship is a big thing for me, for both of us."

"Agreed." Seven smiled.

"I want you to get to know Kathryn Janeway better. I've been Captain constantly for seven years, now I'm not sure where that role ends and I begin. I'm just not sure I remember who I am away from Voyager or Star Fleet."

Seven smiled again at Kathryn, "I am also afraid Kathryn, Voyager is my home and I do not know how I will fit into life on Earth."

Kathryn smiled reassuringly at Seven resting one hand on her arm, the other continuing to caress her cheek. Kathryn remembered she wanted to ask Seven about her plans, "Seven where will you stay on your two weeks leave?"

"I will stay with my Aunt." Seven looked at Kathryn hoping for approval.

Kathryn smiled "That sounds perfect Seven, a chance for you to get to know each other again."

"I am apprehensive Kathryn."

Kathryn smiled laying a kiss on Seven's forehead before adding, "I'll let you into a secret, I'm apprehensive about seeing my family again too."

"Will you stay on the farm?"

"Yes, I spoke to my mother and sister just before I contacted you this evening." Kathryn paused, "You know Seven we'll still have means to keep in touch." Seven seemed to relax a little so Kathryn pressed on nervously, "Perhaps we could meet up during our two weeks off?"

"I would like that Kathryn, I will accompany you for a meal."

At this Kathryn gave a hearty chuckle and said in low sexy voice "Seven of Nine are you asking me on a date?"

"I believe that is appropriate in the circumstances Kathryn." Seven gave a full smile.

Suddenly realisation dawned on Kathryn, "Computer state time."

"The time is 18:31hrs."

Kathryn stood abruptly, "Come on Seven we have a party to get ready for in less than 30 minutes." Seven remained seated giving her a look which said she really did not to move.

"Come on Seven, I'm still your Captain and regardless of how much you hate social gatherings you are going too!" Kathryn held out her hand and pulled Seven to her feet.

"I can think of more efficient ways to spend time." Seven wrapped her arms around Kathryn's waist looking down into her eyes.

"Really?" Kathryn replied grinning before pulling Seven down for a kiss. The kiss was slow at first, but soon became passionate as Seven allowed Kathryn to deepen the kiss and making her moan.

Not wanting things to get too heated Kathryn reluctantly broke off the kiss, both women breathing hard. A smile formed on Kathryn's lips as she leapt back, after playfully slapping Seven on the behind, "Go get ready Seven, _now._" Kathryn drew out the word now with as much of her familiar command tone as she could muster in the circumstances.

* * *

Kathryn walked into the Mess Hall fashionably late. Harry Kim spotted the late arrival amongst the throng and called out, "Captain on deck!" The room erupted in spontaneous applause and Kathryn held up her hands laughing, a little embarrassed by the reaction of her crew.

Kathryn moved towards the Ensign, she shook her head at him smiling, "Thanks for that Harry."

"Sorry Captain, I couldn't resist. Drink?" Harry passed Kathryn a flute of synthehol champagne.

"Thanks Harry." Kathryn took a sip, "So I bet Mrs Kim is revealed she didn't need to move the sofa after all, and Voyager is still home safe?"

"Yeah, she has already planned an itinerary for my two weeks leave." Harry smiled shaking his head at the thought. Kathryn gave Harry's arm an understanding squeeze. Stood a few meters away she spotted Tuvok, "Excuse me Harry".

"Sure."

Kathryn moved over to her old friend, "A good turn out."

"Perhaps the shuttle bay would have been a more logical choice Captain."

Kathryn chuckled, "Now Tuvok where would be the fun in that? This is intimate and no dark corners for you or Seven to hide away in." Kathryn finished with a sweep of her had to take in the room.

"Indeed." Tuvok replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Besides not all the crew can be here." Kathryn countered.

"I believe Mr Chell has made provision for those crew members currently on shift to sample the menu."

"I'm pleased. Chell appears to have really done well." Kathryn put her free hand to her stomach, "You know I think I might sample some of the fare. Do you think I dare brave the Red Alert Chilli?" She asked Tuvok with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure the Doctor can treat any ill effects."

Kathryn burst out laughing "I'm not sure you inspire my confidence old friend."

"As I am not sure that I was attempting to."

Kathryn shook her head smiling at Tuvok and headed towards the counter where the food was being served.

Mr Chell and his hastily recruited additional kitchen hands had done an excellent job. Even with the help of replicators Kathryn had to admit that Chell had excelled, there was a variety of foods to appeal to the whole crew. Red Alert Chilli had indeed made it on to the menu and Kathryn decided that she would take the risk.

"Mr Chell," Kathryn caught her crewman's attention.

"Captain," Chell greeted her cheerfully as he scurried along the servery to speak to her.

"You have done us proud Mr Chell."

"You're welcome Captain, it was a stretch but we made it..."

Kathryn spoke cutting Chell off remembering how verbose he could be, "Well I am very impressed. Excuse me, I'm going to try your chilli."

"A good choice Captain."

Kathryn had chilli and champagne in hand. She spotted Seven seated with Naomi and Samantha Wildman at a table across the room. Making a move she headed purposefully to join them when a body stepped back into her path. She promptly managed to decant her champagne down their back. Snapping her attention back she looked up and began to apologise, "I'm sorry I'll..." Kathryn broke off meeting Chakotay's full stare. Straight away she felt embarrassment rising, certainly she wished she had showered her drink over anyone but Chakotay given their current tensions.

What happened next took Kathryn by surprise. She must have met Chakotay's stare with a comical expression because he chuckled, "Didn't you like the Champagne?"

"Sorry Chakotay, we're not doing very well at the moment are we?" Kathryn looked at him full of embarrassment and remorse, "Come, let me get you a cloth." The two made their way over and into the kitchen servery where the Commander quickly sponged himself down.

Realising they were out of earshot Chakotay said, "You know I think I may call it a night. It's been one hell of day and I think I've done my duty showing my face."

"Chakotay I don't want to chase you off from the party." Kathryn put her hand reassuringly on to the Commander's shoulder.

"I know you don't..." Chakotay sighed, he looked deflated, "Seven told me the news when I arrived at the party." Kathryn removed her hand about to speak another apology, "Its okay Kathryn," Chakotay paused before he added, "well it's not, but I hope it will be."

"Too soon to be friends." Kathryn said as a statement of fact rather than a question.

"We can be civil to each other." Chakotay said feeling the hurt and anger beginning rise, he added "Good evening Kathryn."

Kathryn stood alone a moment in shock before she took a deep breath breath, fixed a smile on her face, and attempting again to join Seven.

Kathryn decided to go back for some champagne later when she had her hands free. Seven glanced over and spotted Kathryn approaching giving her a full smile which Kathryn returned. Reaching the table she asked Seven, "Mind if I take a seat?" Seven motioned to the empty chair next to her and Kathryn sat.

"I've had some chilli," Naomi piped up sat to the left of the Captain, "its hot Captain".

"Well I hope my chilli is still hot, I had to take a detour after spilling my champagne down Commander Chakotay's back." Kathryn added at the look of shock in Seven's face, "It was an accident."

Naomi piped up, "I always spill drinks, Mom gets mad with me. I'll get you another one Captain."

"Hang on Naomi the Captain might not want another drink." Samantha Wildman interrupted.

"No its fine Samantha." Kathryn smiled at the Ensign, "If my assistant would care to get me a drink it would be most welcome." As Naomi jumped up the Captain added with a wink, "But don't have a sip, I'll know." Which made Naomi giggle.

Just adults left at the table Samantha said, "Seven has told me your news Captain." Seven looked a little sheepish not quite sure how Kathryn would react.

Kathryn took a mouthful of the chilli, "This is not bad."

"It is offensive!" Seven said directly catching Kathryn and Samantha by surprise, causing them to fall about in giggles. Even Seven smiled after a moment of confusion as to why her statement of fact was so funny.

"Seven you are funny." Samantha managed stifling her giggles.

"Remind me Ensign Wildman never to eat the Captain's cooking as she designates this chilli as _not bad."_

Kathryn held her hand up, "Seven I can assure you there is no risk, I do not cook."

"A relief for all concerned." Seven quipped back earning a slap on the leg from the Captain who continued with her meal.

Naomi returned and proudly put the Captain's drink down by her now empty plate, "Here you go Captain."

Kathryn touched Naomi's back,"Thank you Naomi."

Samantha Wildman realised she was probably playing gooseberry and decided it was a good time to turn in, "Come on then Naomi, its past your bedtime."

"But I was..." Naomi tried to protest but was cut short by her mother.

"But nothing come on, bed!"

Begrudgingly Naomi frowned, "Okay." Following her mother Naomi suddenly stopped remembering, "Seven can we play Kardis-kot tomorrow, you promised..."

"Yes Naomi Wildman. I will see you after my duty shift as stated." Happy at that Naomi beamed and left the Mess Hall.

Moving her seat to sit closer to Kathryn Seven asked, "I was unsure if I should have disclosed the change in our relationship to Samantha Wildman?"

Kathryn smiled a reassuringly at Seven, "I'm not going to hide the fact we are together Seven although we need to be a little discreet with public displays of affection." Seven nodded. "B'Elanna will be disappointed she missed being the first to hear the gossip though. I must visit her and our new arrival tomorrow." Kathryn trailed off.

Seven changed the subject asking, "Will I have to regenerate using my portable unit during our leave Kathryn?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Seven," Kathryn took hold of one of Seven's hands looking into her eyes, "I felt it best if B'elanna helped you re-site the alcove, and with her current personal circumstances I'm not able to ask her to do it until after we return for the debriefing."

"I understand Kathryn."

"Anyway" Kathryn shifted in her seat and leaned towards Seven, "I have a bone to pick with you..." Seven arched her eyebrow in reply before Kathryn smiled continuing, "Yes, not two hours after we officially become an item you are making a date with a younger woman..." Kathryn chuckled at the puzzled expression on Seven's face and watched as the penny dropped.

Seven replied with her unique form of humor, "Actually you are incorrect Kathryn, it was Naomi who made the date 22.5hrs ago, before we were an _item_ as you put it." Seven beamed earning her a chaste kiss on the lips from the Captain.

Noting that there was a lull in the room Kathryn quickly pulled back. Realising they were the focus of attention she stated to Seven in a low voice, "I think we've been spotted, the cat's out the bag..."

"They will adapt."

"They will have no choice," Kathryn replied shifting to stand looking down at Seven, "I think we've drawn enough attention for one night."

"I thought you wanted me to socialise this evening Captain?" Seven challenged with a smile.

"My company and Quarters for a nightcap, or the Mess Hall and the rest of the crew, the choice is yours?" Seven made no reply but simply stood and followed Kathryn from the Mess Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"I'm telling you Tom, she kissed Seven, everyone saw." Harry grabbed Tom's arm, "They left together!"

Tom Paris stopped and looked at Harry, "You're not joking are you?" He shook his head in disappointment, "I can't believe we missed it all."

"The whole room went quiet..."

Harry's next words were cut short by a low female voice, "Morning gentleman." Janeway greeted her two officers walking by with a spring in her step.

Harry's face was a picture, "Do you think she heard what I said?"

Tom grinned patting Harry on the back, "Only most of it."

Harry looked mortified shaking his head as he continued to the Bridge.

* * *

Kathryn shifted in her seat, the shift was uneventful so far. She was surprised that Star Fleet had not inundated her with information requests already, but decided to be grateful. It was quite nice to have a steady shift after the recent excitement.

Kathryn decided to visit the newest member of her crew, "Janeway to Torres,"

"Torres here Captain."

"B'Elanna are you feeling up to me visiting?"

B'Elanna was sat in the quarters she shared with Tom cradling their daughter, "Miral, Tom, and I would be happy to see you Captain."

Kathryn had given Tom Paris the day off to spend with his wife and newborn baby. She had felt guilty that she could not give him longer but she wanted his skills at the helm when they docked. She need not have worried because Tom knew he was the best man for the job and there was no way he was letting someone else pilot Voyager into dock.

"Replicate a coffee, I'm on my way." Kathryn stood and told Chakotay, "You have the Bridge Commander."

Chakotay nodded "Aye Captain."

Kathryn pressed the door chime and stood outside B'Elanna and Tom's quarters. "Come in" B'Elanna called.

"Hello," Kathryn walked in smiling arms outstretched to B'Elanna, wrapping her in a hug, "Congratulations both of you." Kathryn turned to Tom who was holding Miral in his arms, "Could I have a hold Tom?"

"Sure, she's awake." Tom gingerly passed Miral to Kathryn.

"Oh she is beautiful." Kathryn remarked holding Miral tightly and smiling down at her. Kathryn looked up at B'Elanna, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now it's all over after so many false starts."

"Ah yes," Kathryn chuckled, "we had a sweep stake on when it would actually happen."

Tom motioned, "Sit down Captain." Tom placed the Captain's coffee within reach

"Thanks Tom."

B'Elanna sat next to the Captain, she was eyeing her suspiciously and in the end she could not hold her curiosity in check any longer, "Captain are you and Seven together?"

Kathryn snapped her attention up to meet B'Elanna's gaze, "Would it matter if we were?"

"Well no..." B'Elanna withered under the Captain's stare.

"Good." Kathryn cut her off with a thin smile. Changing the subject quickly Kathryn asked Tom, "Have you spoken to your father?"

"Yeah," Tom replied smiling looking at the floor uncharacteristically shy, "he's made up"

"I'll bet, you know I called him Grandpa and I got away with it!" Kathryn gently passed Miral to B'Elanna to take up her coffee. Shifting back on the sofa she asked, "B'Elanna when we return for the debrief would you help Seven move her alcove?"

"Of course Captain," B'elanna replied but she could not resist adding, "you'll have to let me know where to though..."

Kathryn found herself smiling and replying in a low tone, "Oh I will Lieutenant." Standing slowly she placed her mug down on the table stating, "Duty calls." Heading for the door Kathryn turned and added with a smile, "I am so pleased for both of you."

* * *

"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway,"

"I'm packing in my Quarters Seven go ahead."

Seven smiled knowing this casual reply meant Kathryn was likely to be alone, "Kathryn have you had your evening meal?"

"No not yet, are you cooking?"

"I have checked and the holodeck is vacant, I wondered if you would accompany me for a meal?" Seven stood still suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Sounds wonderful, what time?"

"19:00hrs."

"See you then, Janeway out."

Seven began to prepare, she had taken the liberty of interrogating Kathryn's holodeck programs. She had found a beautiful location and that seemed to meet the requirements.

* * *

Kathryn appeared slightly out of breath and was greeted curtly, "Kathryn you are 5.5 minutes late."

"Sorry, I didn't know where we were going and I couldn't decide what to wear." Kathryn reached up with a loving smile and stroked Seven's cheek, she could have asked but it would ruin the surprise. In the end Kathryn had chosen a white shirt and a pair of brown three quarter length trousers. Seven wore her hair down and was dressed in a summer dress which was white with a blue pattern.

"You are forgiven," Seven raised her eyebrow and added, "this time".

"Noted." Kathryn replied before extending her hand, "Shall we?" The two entered the holodeck and Kathryn beamed. Striding ahead before turning back to Seven with a sweep of her arm stating, "My favourite beach!" Kathryn held out her hand indicating for Seven to join her. Kathryn took the picnic basket from her allowing Seven to lay the blanket and they both sat looking out over the sea,"You know my Mother and Father brought us here as children."

"It is beautiful," Seven looked over at Kathryn and added, "as are you."

Kathryn blushed and drop her head at the compliment, "I don't know about that." Kathryn could not help the self doubt that was rising, she looked up at seven, "I'm older than you Seven..."

"Yes you are Kathryn," Seven leaned over and kissed Kathryn stopping any further protest. Parting she looked her in the eyes and said, "You are beautiful."

"Thank you" Kathryn smiled shyly.

"You are welcome." Seven sat up straight and asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

They sat chatting and eating, enjoying each others company.

"That was lovely Seven."

"You have not eaten a lot, did you not find it to your taste?" Seven asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I think it's our being together." Seven looked worried, and Kathryn laughed, "Oh I don't mean it in a negative way Seven, I'm so nervous and excited I'm off my food."

"I see." Seven gave a full smile feeling reassured which made Kathryn chuckle again.

"Come on lets take a walk." Kathryn standing held out her hand and she pulled Seven to her feet. Kathryn wrapped her arm around Seven's waist and Seven did the same on instinct.

The two walked along in silence until a way along the beach Seven stopped. Kathryn looked up into Seven's eyes and she looked lost, "I am so scared Kathryn." Seven spoke with such emotion, she was close to tears.

"Why Seven?" Kathryn frowned and stroked Seven's arms, "What has made you suddenly so upset?"

"I do not want to leave our home." Seven could not stop the tears any longer.

"It will be okay Seven, I promise you will adapt." Kathryn wiped a stray tear from Seven's cheek.

Seven shook her head and choked out, "I do not want to adapt Kathryn."

"I know, but you will," Kathryn squeezed Seven's arms, "_we _will." Kathryn pulled Seven into a hug stroking her back.

After a while Seven's breathing became more steady. Kathryn pulled away to look at Seven, "Do you need to regenerate tonight?"

"No Kathryn."

"Would you like to sleep with me in my quarters?" Kathryn reached up to brush some hair from Seven's face adding, "Just to sleep?"

"Yes." Seven still looked sad but relieved that she would not be on her own tonight.

* * *

The computer woke Kathryn, "The time is 06:00hrs." As she woke she realised she had a Borg enhanced arm laid possessively round her waist. She turned round to face Seven smiling, "Good morning".

"Good morning Kathryn, did you sleep well?"

"Very thank you." Kathryn stroked Seven's hair away from her eyes and searching Seven's face she asked, "Are you feeling better Seven?"

"Much, thank you Kathryn." Seven broke eye contact debating if she should tell Kathryn the other reason why she was more emotional at the moment. Realising Kathryn was eyeing her worryingly she decided she to confide in her, "Kathryn I think there may be another reason why I am emotional at the moment." Kathryn waited for Seven to continue, "The Doctor has removed my cortical implants."

Kathryn sat herself up in bed and Seven mirrored the action, "What do you mean Seven?"

"The implants suppress a drones emotions. The doctor offered to remove them after I experienced complications." Seven looked down at her lap linking her fingers together "The implants caused me to loose consciousness when I experience strong emotions."

Kathryn took hold of one of Seven's had kissing the palm "I understand."

"Well we better get moving Seven, it's a long busy day today and we're going to be late".

* * *

The shift had passed quickly and 16:00hrs approached. Voyager had slowed to impulse and was waiting for the hail from the space dock. Harry Kim spoke up, excitement clear in his voice, "Captain space dock is hailing us."

"On screen," the view screen showed a very fresh faced Commander grinning from ear to ear. "Commander, Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager requesting permission to dock." Kathryn spoke with total confidence.

"Permission granted Captain, Welcome home."

"Thank you Commander, Voyager out." Kathryn turned to Chakotay and said in a quiet voice, "He looked just out of the Academy."

Chakotay smiled back, "We're getting older Kathryn." Kathryn returned the smile with a shake of her head.

Kathryn straightened herself in her seat, "Tom take us in, steady as she goes."

"Yes Ma'am."

The space dock on the view screen was simply enormous. The bay door was open and the landing lights were slowly coming into view. Slowly Voyager moved closer and closer until finally the ship was inside the dock. "Coming into position." Tom announced.

"Stand by to dock." Chakotay ordered.

Harry checked his console stating, "Ready to dock Sir."

Kathryn ordered, "Engage mooring beams and lock off."

"Yes Ma'am," replied Tom, checking his display before announcing with a grin "Captain we're docked."

Spontaneous cheers and applause erupted from everyone on the bridge.

"Well done Tom." Kathryn turned to look at Harry smiling, "We're home." Kathryn's voice broke as she spoke. She could feel tears brewing, quickly excusing herself standing and saying, "I'll be in my Ready Room."

* * *

Sitting down at her desk she managed to get her emotions back under control. Tapping her comm badge she called, "Janeway to the Doctor,"

"Doctor here, go ahead Captain."

"Doctor the quarantine scans are due to begin at 17:00hrs, can you confirm that you are ready to monitor the progress for any issues?"

"Yes Captain I am, although I must reiterate that I find this most insulting..." The Doctor had taken exception to the scans as he felt they questioned his medical abilities. He had argued that if the crew had anything contagious he would know about it.

Kathryn sighed rubbing her brow "Doctor I am well aware of your objections, just get it done."

"Yes Captain." the Doctor replied obviously disgruntled.

Kathryn breathed deeply and began to look through her messages from Star Fleet. There still was nothing of note, perhaps no news was good news, she was just surprised that she had not already been bombarded with information requests.

Kathryn decided to turn her attention to her disembarkation speech to the crew tomorrow.

* * *

It was 08:00hrs and the Captain was on tenterhooks. The quarantine scans had been completed in record time at shortly after midnight, all was well and she was becoming increasingly impatient, "Admiral Paris said we could disembark after 08:00hrs, the scans are complete, what is keeping them Chakotay?" There had been no contact from Star Fleet since midnight and Kathryn was now pacing up and down the bridge.

"Maybe they are rolling out the red carpet." Chakotay joked but there was no smile with the comment, the Commander also looked frustrated.

"Space dock to Voyager"

Kathryn shot a glance to Chakotay, "This better be good news."

"On screen!" Kathryn ordered as she stood still, hands on hips, facing the view screen.

"Captain sorry for the delay, red tape I'm afraid."

"I'm a little out of practice with bureaucracy Commander." Kathryn replied a sharply.

The fresh faced Commander smiled nervously, "I have orders to allow you to disembark Captain."

"Not before time! When can we begin Commander?"

"12:00hrs Captain."

"We'll be ready Commander, Voyager out." Kathryn turned and said to Harry, "Put out a ship wide message to all hands Harry, assemble in the shuttle bay 10:00hrs."

Harry nodded "Aye Captain."

* * *

Kathryn arrive in the shuttle bay 10:00hrs on the dot, her crew were waiting for her and dutifully fell silent on seeing her walk in. Kathryn came to a stop facing her senior staff who were stood at the front of crowd.

Tom Paris stepped forward grabbing a sturdy empty plastic crate from the side of the shuttle bay. He strode purposefully back towards the Captain grinning, "They might want to see you at the back Ma'am."

"Thank you Tom, I think." Kathryn laughed as she mounted her makeshift stage.

Looking out over her crew she could feel her emotions beginning to rise again. Her eyes came to rest on Seven who was stood in front of her. Seven nodded to her and she took a deep breath before beginning, "Crew of Voyager, I will keep this brief." Kathryn cleared her throat, "At 12:00hrs today we will disembark and you will go home to see your friends and families. We have spent seven years with this as our goal. In that time a new family and a new home on Voyager has been formed." Kathryn paused taking another deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check before continuing, "I want you all to know that it has been my honour to serve as your Captain. There is no better crew in Star Fleet." Her voice was starting to crack, keep it short and sweet she thought as she added, "Thank you all and enjoy your leave. Dismissed."

Kathryn stepped down from the crate as Tom shouted, "Three cheers for Captain Janeway, hip hip!"

The entire crew, even Tuvok shouted out "Hooray!" Kathryn shook her head in embarrassment looking at Tom. "Hip Hip!" He shouted again grinning.

"Hooray!" the crew replied and Kathryn covered her mouth putting her other hand on her hip.

"Hip hip!" Tom shouted for the last time.

"Hooray!" the crew answered in unison before a spontaneous round of applause.

Kathryn was deeply moved by the display. She moved the hand that was covering her mouth saying, "Thank you" although no one could hear over the clapping.

When the lull finally came Kathryn could not hold back the tide of the emotions any longer and began to cry. She moved quickly from the front to stand next to the senior staff in an attempt to hide her emotional state.

Chakotay and the rest of the crew began gradually to leave. The remaining senior staff gathered round Kathryn patting her on the back and hugging her. Kathryn was laughing and crying at the same time, "Sorry, I guess it's all a bit overwhelming."

"An understandable human response Captain." Tuvok reassured her.

"Thank you." Kathryn smiled at Tuvok.

Kathryn turned to Tom pointing her finger at him, "I blame you for this Lieutenant!" Referring to her emotional state.

"Yes Ma'am" Tom said smiling back at his Captain.

* * *

12:00hrs and Kathryn was stood nervously waiting for Voyager's doors to open. Protocol meant that she was 1st off the ship, followed by Chakotay. Standing next to him in the corridor just waiting was not really her, or his preference at the moment. They had so far managed to be civil and professionally fairly friendly towards one another, but it was forced. Kathryn knew Chakotay well enough to know that he was uncomfortable having to spend any time around her unless it was absolutely necessary. Having to be in each others company with no other distractions made for a deafening silence, and unpleasant atmosphere.

At last the doors open and Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief. She stepped out into the corridor and jumped slightly as she was piped aboard the space dock. She looked over to see Admiral Paris waiting for her. She smiled warmly walking towards him, "Hello Sir." Kathryn stretched her hand out to the Admiral.

"Hello Kathryn, it's good to see you in the flesh," Admiral Paris shook her hand placing his hand on her elbow.

"Likewise Admiral." Kathryn added with a smile, "I think we're holding up the line Sir." Admiral Paris chuckled and Kathryn moved on shaking the young Space Dock Commander's hand, before heading to the transporter room.

Kathryn had agreed with Seven that she would wait for her in the transporter room so they could beam down to Earth together. Seven had joked that as Kathryn was not able to leave Voyager with her she would leave with her 'younger woman', Kathryn knew Seven was going to miss Naomi Wildman.

The crew were beamed down to earth in groups. Waiting for Seven gave Kathryn an opportunity to say some personal farewells to while they waited for the transporter pads to fill.

Samantha Wildman joined the Captain until finally Seven walked in, hand in hand with Naomi. Samantha smiled at her daughter and Seven, "There you two are."

"I shook hands with Admiral Paris." Naomi announce proudly.

"Did you?" Samantha asked.

Kathryn smiled at Naomi, "I hope he isn't poaching my assistant?"

This made the girl giggle and she unexpectedly ran up to the Captain throwing her arms around her waist. Kathryn bent down and returned the cuddle, "Enjoy your leave Naomi."

"Thank you Captain." Naomi replied letting go of Kathryn and standing to attention.

"Goodbye Naomi Wildman" Seven knelt down for a cuddle, Naomi turned from the Captain and wrapped her arms around Seven's neck.

"Bye Seven, I'll call you. We can still play Kardis-Kot like you did with Neelix."

"That would be acceptable" Seven replied, quickly wiping a stray tear to hide it from her young friend before moving away from her.

"Come on then Naomi lets go." Samantha held out her hand to her daughter, "See you in two weeks Captain, Seven." Mother and daughter walked over and took their places on the transporter pad. Seven moved to stand beside Kathryn and they watched the two fade away in the transporter beam.

Kathryn and Seven were left alone except for the Transporter Chief. Kathryn turned to face Seven, reaching up she cupped her face with both hands and asked, "Are you ready?"

Seven placed her hands on Kathryn's waist and replied in a broken voice, "I am not, but we can not remain here."

Kathryn pulled Seven down and kissed her on the lips. Not wanting to give a too lengthy public a display in front of the Transporter Chief, she pulled away, "I love you Seven of Nine."

"I love you too Kathryn Janeway." That was the boost she needed and Seven walked towards the transporter pad hand in hand with Kathryn.

Facing the Chief Kathryn ordered, "Energise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Materialising in the Star Fleet transporter room on earth Kathryn held her hand out to motion the way to Seven as they stepped off the pad, "The families waiting lounge is this way Seven." Seven followed Kathryn along the corridor, "My Mother, Sister, and your Aunt should be in there."

Feeling Seven's resistance Kathryn stopped just before the entrance to the lounge. Kathryn lifted her hand to discreetly stroke Seven's back and quietly reassured her, "I'll be right next to you Seven." Seven merely nodded to Kathryn in return and began to walk towards the door.

As the door opened the noise of so many people inside hit Seven, laughing, crying embracing, Seven stood in the doorway frozen by the scene before her. She felt a quick squeeze on her hand and realised that she needed to move.

"Can you see your Aunt Seven?" Kathryn was scanning the room.

Seven looked around the lounge before spotting Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway stood chatting to someone in a quieter corner of the room. "Your Mother and Sister are over there." Seven pointed them out to Kathryn, and they made their way through the throng.

As they approached Gretchen looked over as if she sensed Kathryn's presence. Her face lit up and she beamed at her daughter, "Kathryn!"

"Hello Mom." Kathryn walked to embrace her mother tightly. Pulling apart both women had tears in their eyes.

"Hey!" Phoebe's voice cut in, "Do I get a hug?"

"Of course." Kathryn croaked with emotion embracing her sister.

Kathryn let go of Phoebe realising that she needed to introduce Seven to her family. As she turned to speak to Seven she saw she was rooted to the spot staring at a fixed point. Following her gaze she saw a lady who she recognised as Seven's Aunt.

"Are you going to say hello to me Annika?" Seven's Aunt smiled lovingly at her.

Seven nodded to her Aunt, "Hello." Seven was out of her depth and had no idea how she was expected to react in this situation. Realising that she was required to say more than just _hello_ Seven added truthfully, "The Doctor's socialisation lessons have not prepared me for this occasion."

Kathryn tried to gently ease the tension by introducing herself to Seven's Aunt, "I'm Kathryn Janeway." Kathryn offered her hand to Irene Hansen who accepted it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Kathryn, Annika has told me a lot about you."

Phoebe could not help chiming in "We've told her a lot about you as well." Kathryn glared daggers at her sister who grinned back totally unaffected by her sisters stare. "Well we could have told Irene your life story, how long does it take to get off a ship anyway?"

Kathryn turned, she was just about to make a cutting reply to Phoebe's comment when Gretchen interrupted with a no nonsense tone, and a look that made Kathryn's glare seem tame, "Kathryn, Pheobe enough!" Both girls were immediately cowed, the effect Gretchen had on Captain Janeway was nothing short of comical as her air of command was totally stripped.

"Sorry Mom." Both women replied in unison.

Seven could not help it, she looked up at her Aunt and seeing that she was equally as amused, both burst out laughing. Gretchen was not far behind, followed by the Janeway girls, and in the end they all were in fits of giggles.

Regaining her composure Kathryn leaned in to whisper to Seven, "I'm pleased you find me so funny," and gave Seven's waist a little squeeze before smiling looking at her. "That's the first time I've seen you really laugh."

Seven returned Kathryn's smile, "It is nice to be able to even if some of the other emotions are not so welcome."

* * *

Sitting down together Gretchen spoke to Seven, "Kathryn has told me you sing beautifully Seven."

"The Borg enhanced my vocal chords..." Seven felt Kathryn nudge her leg and realised she was expected to give a less factual response, "I enjoy singing Mrs Janeway" Seven finished.

"Call me Gretchen Seven," she smiled, "Perhaps you can sing for me when you visit the farm"

"Perhaps" Seven agreed.

Gretchen continued, "Irene and I were discussing it Seven and we wondered if you would like to visit the farm during your leave?"

"Mom I.." Kathryn held up her hand to try and interrupt.

"My farm, my invite Kathryn!" Gretchen flashed her daughter a warning glare.

"I think it is a lovely idea Seven," Irene added, "besides we have all the time in the world to catch up."

"I want you to visit to get the juicy gossip on my sisters new love interest!" Phoebe added in a loud voice with a laugh.

A young crewman turned to look causing Kathryn to hiss "Phoebe, my crew are listening."

This time Phoebe did feel bad knowing how a certain amount of discretion was important to Kathryn as a commanding officer, "Sorry Kathryn, I didn't think."

Seven shifted in her seat weighing up her options "I would like to visit Gretchen, if Kathryn feels it is appropriate?" Seven looked at Kathryn to gauge her response.

Kathryn had been mulling it over in her own mind since her mother mentioned it. She was conscious that she wanted to take things slowly but as everyone seemed keen on the idea she decided, "I promised Seven I would show her the farm so it's fine with me."

"Good that's settled then." Gretchen replied.

Realising the lounge had almost cleared Kathryn said "Well I suppose we should leave, do you have transport Irene?"

"Yes thank you."

Everyone began to stand, Kathryn looked to Seven whose facial expression started to turn to panic again. Thinking on her feet and wanting to part somewhere a little more private Kathryn said, "Seven I need to assist you with transporting your portable regeneration unit before we leave."

Seven looked perplexed, she had already made all the arrangements, as had all the crew for the transporting of their personal items off Voyager.

Kathryn realised Seven was about to blow her cover so commanded with a glare, "This way Seven" marching quickly from the lounge.

* * *

Once in the corridor Seven stated a little annoyed, "Kathryn explain your deception?"

Kathryn stopped and smiled "I wanted to say goodbye without an audience"

"I understand." Seven mellowed with a smile.

Spying the empty briefing room opposite the lounge Kathryn held her had out motioning Seven to go in. The doors shut and Seven was the quick off the mark to take advantage of the privacy. She reached her hand tangling it into Kathryn's hair as she lowered her head to meet Kathryn's lips in a passionate kiss. Kathryn wrapped her arms around Seven and returned the kiss sliding her tongue into Seven's mouth, making them both moan. Finally both broke away breathless, Kathryn was the first to speak throatily, "I'm going to miss you"

"You will adapt." Seven smiled.

"I suppose I'll have to." Kathryn pulled Seven down for another light kiss. Parting she stared into Seven's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Seven gave Kathryn another chaste parting kiss, "Our families are waiting for us."

"Yes they are," Kathryn agreed with a nod, "will you call me tomorrow when you can and let me know how you are getting on?"

"I will Kathryn."

* * *

Seven made her way into her Aunt's house.

"Now Seven I have put you in the guest room". The older woman moved further into the house, "You can put your... whatever you said it was in there." Irene said with a wave of her hand.

"My regeneration unit Aunt."

"Yes that's it." Irene stopped putting her bag down on a table before turning to Seven, "My you have got tall Annika." Irene smiled up at Seven looking wistfully before adding, "Is any of my house looking familiar to you?"

"Yes I remember this room. We sat here together," Seven moved to the sofa in the middle of the room, "and you read to me."

"I remember that too." Irene said with a warm smile. "Would you like to sit down and I will get us some tea." Irene took a few steps towards the replicator before turning to ask, "Do you still like tea Annika?"

"Yes, I would like tea." Seven paused for a moment before remembering to add, "Thank you."

Irene smiled again and gathered up the cups from the replicator, putting them down on the coffee table, "I usually make tea from scratch but as we have just got in I'm cheating."

Irene sat next to Seven but then almost straight away got up again. This startled Seven slightly, who was sat very rigid in the first place with nerves. "I forgot, I made you a treat!" Irene scuttled off into the kitchen before returning triumphantly with a cake tin and two plates, "These I have made from scratch Annika," Irene opened the tin to reveal to strawberry tarts, "I made your favourite."

Seven smiled for the first time since she had been left in the company of Irene, "Thank you."

Irene smiled thankful that she had at least managed to get her niece look a little happier, "It must all be very strange for you Annika." Irene served a tart to Seven, taking one for herself.

"I am finding it a daunting experience."

"I think I can understand that." Irene leant over and patted Seven's arm, "I want you to feel comfortable here Annika."

"I am unused to living as part of a family."

"Yes but you settled in on Voyager?"

"It was difficult," Seven looked over at Irene, "some of the crew are still wary of me."

"You did make some friends though?"

"I did but I still find social settings confusing. The Doctor gave me some lessons and Kathryn helped..."

Irene smiled "I think you will be just fine Annika. You will settle into life here, maybe you are expecting too much too soon."

"Perhaps, I strive to achieve perfection."

"Well humans are not perfect Annika and neither are the Borg from what I understand of them." Irene put down her plate before adding, "I would rather make do without perfection and have Annika Hansen instead."

"What about Seven of Nine, can you accept that I am Borg too?" Seven looked anxiously at her Aunt.

Irene held out her hand to Seven who took herself by surprise by taking hold of it with her own, "I may not use that name for you Annika but I accept all that you are, I am very proud of you, and how brave you are being."

Seven found herself touched by her Aunt's kind words, "Thank you."

* * *

Kathryn sat on the sofa in her mother's home. She had enjoyed a meal prepared by Gretchen, now the three women were catching up on news and discussing some of Kathryn's adventures. It was 10pm, Gretchen stretched, "I am going to go up to bed girls."

"Night Mom." Gretchen bent down to kiss Phoebe.

Gretchen moved over to embrace Kathryn in a fierce hug which Kathryn returned, "Night Mom."

When Gretchen Pulled back her eyes were shining with tears that were threatening to fall, "It's good to have you home Kathryn."

"Its good to be home." Kathryn smiled.

"Well night both, don't stay up too late."

"No Mom." Both girls replied smiling at each other behind Gretchen's back. Phoebe waited for Gretchen to leave the room before she reached for the wine bottle, winking at her sister, and filling up both of their glasses.

"So now Mom's gone to bed you can give me the juicy gossip on Seven."

Kathryn groaned and looked skyward, "What do you want to know? There's not much to tell that I haven't told you already. We've only been together a couple of days so there really is nothing to say." Secretly Kathryn was enjoying her sisters interrogation, it was nice to be able to speak freely without worrying about being the Captain. The wine was helping her relax too.

"You gave the 'Mom friendly' version of how you saved her from the Borg, but what about the juicy stuff, like when did you know you loved her?" Phoebe probed grinning.

"Who said I love her?" Kathryn asked raising her eyebrows, making Phoebe guffaw.

"Come on Kathryn" Phoebe threw her hands in the air, "If you only got together since you've been back in the Alpha Quadrant you must be the only one who _didn't _know you were in love with her!"

"You and Mom didn't know before I told you..." Kathryn dismissed.

"Well maybe we didn't _know_, but we weren't surprised when you did tell us you were together. We felt like we already knew her you talked about her so much..." Phoebe shoved her sister playfully on the shoulder, "I can see the attraction though, she's hot!"

"Phoebe..." Kathryn groaned.

"What?" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "She is! Surely you must have noticed?" Phoebe added with a suggestive tone.

"Well I... Well yes of course I think she is attractive." Kathryn took a swig of her wine feeling uncomfortable.

Phoebe stared at her sister trying to gauge her response, looking her up and down, "You haven't done it have you?"

Kathryn choked on her wine, "Done _it.._ Oh come on Phoebe grow up!"

Phoebe burst out laughing "You haven't have you?" Phoebe was enjoying this, folding her legs up onto the sofa, "That's not like you Kathryn..."

Kathryn straightened up in her seat prickling at the accusation, "I beg your pardon, I think you are judging me by your own standards."

Phoebe took no notice of Kathryn's rising temper, she missed playfully bating her sister, "I didn't mean you sleep around."

"I should hope not!" Kathryn cut in.

"I meant you are very tactile. I don't remember you being a prude with your other partners."

Kathryn frowned looking at her glass, "I told Seven I needed to learn how to be Kathryn Janeway again, I've been Captain Janeway so long..."

"Well I can help with that Katie," Phoebe smiled at her sister "what do you think I'm doing now?"

"I guess I have got used to very few people questioning me..." Kathryn trailed off.

"Except Seven," Phoebe pressed more seriously, "she challenges you doesn't she?"

"Yes," Kathryn looked at her sister honestly, "we have butted heads on a regular basis." Kathryn took another sip of wine, "I like that she challenges me."

Phoebe smiled triumphantly "I knew it, you've met your match!"

Kathryn gave a small chuckle, "I suppose I have"

"So why drag your feet Katie?"

Kathryn sighed thinking about the question before answering, "Seven hasn't been with anyone else," Kathryn looked at Phoebe who remained silent waiting for Kathryn to continue, "I want her to be sure I'm who she wants."

"Who else would she want?"

"Anyone..." Kathryn shifted looking at her sister "No one?!" Kathryn waved her hand, "I don't want to take advantage of her, she's vulnerable."

"If she's a match for you she sounds it." Phoebe added sarcastically.

"She is Phoebe, she was assimilated so young, she's still coming to terms with her humanity." Kathryn reached forward refilling both their glasses.

Phoebe picked up her full glass taking a sip. She processed what her sister had said frowning, "You know I'm not sure you're giving her credit Kathryn." Phoebe shifted in her seat to face Kathryn gesturing with her free hand, "I don't think someone who has the knowledge of thousands of species can be that vulnerable."

"She's only just had an implant removed that means she can feel more emotions." Kathryn sighed looking in to her glass becoming a little maudlin, "What if she doesn't _really _feel anything for me at all?"

Phoebe could not help giggling which earned her yet another glare from Kathryn, "Don't be so insecure Captain! Seriously if you carry on doubting her, and her feelings for you, you're going to loose her."

Kathryn released the breath she was holding, "I know your right, I just don't see what she sees in me..."

"Well I'm not massaging your ego just because your drunk Katie!" Phoebe poked her sister in the arm, "She does love you because of who you are and you should be happy with that. Deep down you know I am right."

"If you are right I suppose there is a first time for everything." Kathryn teased with a smile.

"Don't push me sister." Phoebe growled in mock anger before putting down her wine to embrace Kathryn. "I do love you stubborn big sister."

"I love you too, my annoying little sister."

* * *

Kathryn was woken by a shrill noise, she could taste stale wine in her mouth and felt very worse for wear. Groaning she realised the shrill noise was coming form her personal PADD on the bedside table. Sitting up she grabbed the PADD ready to ignore the call, however seeing that it was Seven she hit accept.

"Good morning Kathryn."

Kathryn smiled happy to see Seven but the pain in her head meant she felt compelled to answer honestly, "Well it's one of those things."

Seven diagnosed the problem straight away with a grin, "You drank too much alcohol last night Kathryn?"

"I drank too much for the next few nights as well, I'm out of practice."

"You should not practice drinking alcohol to excess Kathryn." Seven frowned seriously, "You look dreadful."

Kathryn chuckled, "I feel dreadful, lesson learned." Taking a sip of water she cleared her throat, "How are you settling in with Irene?"

"I am settling in well thank you." Seven smiled and Kathryn smiled back with relief that all appeared to okay. "Icheb is coming for a meal this evening."

"That's nice, how did he get on staying at the Academy last night?"

Seven's face became serious again, "He appears to be in the same state you are after socialising with some cadets." Seven glared adding, "I do not approve."

"No." Kathryn coughed in an attempt to hide her smile from Seven.

"When he begins his studies consuming excessive alcohol will impair his ability to learn."

"I'm sure he'll settle down Seven, he's young and having fun." Kathryn waved her hand to make her point.

"Indeed, however looking at the effect that _fun_ has had on you, and he, I wonder if he thinks it is so much _fun_ this morning?"

"Probably not." Kathryn sipped at her glass of water.

"What are your plans today Kathryn?"

"Something quite." Kathryn replied with a groan before rubbing her forehead.

"You may want to add brushing your hair to any plans you make, Neelix's hair style does not suit you!" Seven grinned.

Kathryn ran her hands over hair in an attempt to flatten it,"It looks that good eh?"

This made Seven laugh when it promptly stood back on end, "It is failing to comply Kathryn."

"I think I need a shower and some coffee." Kathryn groaned again.

"I think that would be wise Kathryn. Will you call me this evening before Icheb arrives?" Seven looked hopeful.

"Of course, I may be better to talk to by then. What time?"

"17:00hrs."

"Okay, speak then." Kathryn smiled at the screen "Oh and Seven, I love you." It felt nice to be able to say it.

"I love you Kathryn." Seven returned the smile.

* * *

Kathryn was due to pick Seven up, it had been over a week and Seven had been surprised at how well she was getting on with her Aunt. Irene had suggested that perhaps Seven could meet the rest of the family when she returned from the farm, now she was feeling a little more comfortable in her home. Kathryn had been in regular contact, but they had not met up since they left Star Fleet. Seven missed Kathryn terribly, but she suspected she was deliberately keeping her distance to allow her time to bond with her Aunt.

Kathryn pulled up outside Irene's house, she looked relaxed wearing some faded blue jeans, a fitted v neck green t shirt, and sunglasses. Knocking on the door she ran her hand through her hair, smiling when Irene opened the door, "Hello Kathryn, come in." Kathryn followed her into the house, "Seven will be down in a moment she is just finishing packing, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you Irene" Kathryn smiled again at the older woman. Hearing footsteps on the stairs she looked up so see Seven, who was dressed in some faded blue jeans, and a shirt.

"Wow, I like the new look."Kathryn smiled.

"Thank you, Kathryn."

"Shall we go?" Kathryn held out her hand to carry a bag, Seven passed Kathryn the smaller of the two.

"Gee the Borg don't travel light?" Kathryn teased feeling the weight of the bag.

Seven frowned, "Your mother does not have a replicator, I needed to pack for different weather conditions."

"I'm teasing you Seven." Kathryn smiled.

"Well I can take your teasing if it means I am able to wear comfortable clothing. I may not get _unwanted attention,_ as Aunt Irene puts it in this attire, but it is not a practical as a bio-suit".

Irene smiled "Well I think you're very sensible taking some warm clothing dear." Irene moved to embrace Seven and give her a kiss on the cheek, "Have a nice time."

Outside Kathryn and Seven caught each other's eye, smiling they both leaned in in for a kiss. Kathryn broke away, careful to keep their desire in check in public place. "Come on then Seven before I end up with one arm longer than the other" Kathryn nudged Seven with her arm.

* * *

"This is all Mom's land." Kathryn motioned as they passed by the fields leading towards the farm house.

"There is a lot of agricultural land for one person to farm."

"Yeah, Mom has help, she tends to manage it more than being hands on these days."

"No small undertaking..."

"She enjoys it." Kathryn pulled up outside the farm house. Getting hold of Seven's bags they got out, walking towards the front porch. "We're on our own for a few hours while Mom is out at the farmer's market picking up some supplies." Kathryn opened the door and they stepped in, "She likes to have a catch up with friends."

Seven followed inside and put her bag down next to the one Kathryn had carried. "What do you think of the place?" Kathryn asked with a wave of her hand to take in the room before clearing her throat, and folding her arms in front of her.

"It is..." Seven struggled, thinking of an appropriate non Borg response to somewhere she would once have dismissed as inefficient due to the lack technology. "It is a comfortable family home." Seven finally answered honestly.

"I'm please you like it." Kathryn was smiling nervously and Seven could not resist voicing her observation, "Kathryn you are nervous, you have not stopped talking the entire journey." Seven smiled stepping in front of Kathryn before teasing, "Does being alone with me intimidate you?"

"I guess I am a little nervous but no." Kathryn cleared her throat again before continuing in a low tone, "Seeing you after over a week apart, intimation is _not_ what I am feeling towards you..."

* * *

Kathryn and Seven spent a pleasant afternoon walking around some of the Janeway farm. The two stopped by the farm pond to sit and chat. Kathryn laid on her side playing with a long stem of grass, Seven sat upright next to her.

"You seem more at ease Kathryn."

"Yeah," Kathryn laughed, looking up at Seven, "although since we've been together you do seem to have the power to turn me into a nervous teenager."

Seven smiled down "Quite a power! I wish I had it during some of the times when you had to be my Captain and not my friend on Voyager."

Kathryn gave a thin smile and Seven continued, "I am pleased you seem so relaxed here. Do you feel you have found _'Kathryn Janeway'_ yet?"

"I think so," Kathryn grinned, "Phoebe has helped."

"Despite annoying the hell out of you, as you put it?" Seven laughed, Kathryn smiled too.

The two fell silent until Kathryn sighed, fixing Seven with a more serious look, "I have to go back to Star Fleet on Tuesday."

"A day early, why?" Seven frowned.

"They want to prep the debrief and check a few things with me." Kathryn sat up and faced Seven, "If I seem relaxed it's because I know this is the calm before the storm of the debrief." Kathryn reached up to touch Seven's cheek, "I don't think you'll see a lot of me over the next month."

"I understand." Seven leant into Kathryn's touch, both women moved to kiss each other properly for the first time since they had parted at Star Fleet. The kiss was gentle at first but quickly became more as Kathryn pushed to deepen the kiss. Seven allowed Kathryn's tongue into her mouth before returning the gesture. Allowing her meshed hand to wander up and stroke Kathryn's breast through the fabric of her t shirt, Seven was desperate to touch Kathryn.

Parting and grinning Seven teased again, "I wondered how long it would be before you had the courage to kiss me properly, I don't remember Captain Janeway being so cautious?"

Kathryn shook her head shyly, "She isn't, however Kathryn Janeway is not quite so sure of herself."

"I see," Seven smiled, "you are a complex individual."

Kathryn laughed, "Takes on to know one!" Kathryn changed the subject, "Did I tell you Phoebe asked me if we had _'done it'_?"

Seven looked perplexed for a moment while she computed what _it_ meant, "She asked if we have had sex?"

"Yes," Kathryn frowned, "I wasn't impressed with the line of questioning but I told her no, and she accused me of being a prude!" Kathryn raised her eyebrows at Seven.

"Well you are an honourable woman Kathryn, take it as a compliment. Did she have a further point?"

Kathryn cleared her throat "Well I think she couldn't understand why I hadn't slept with you as you are so _hot _as she put it._" _Kathryn grinned at Seven.

"What did you tell her?"

"Basically that I didn't want to rush things, the same as I told you."

"I have spoken to Phoebe Kathryn..." Seven met Kathryn's look raising her eyebrow.

Kathryn's face was a picture turning from utter shock to controlled anger in moments, "Seven what do you mean you have _spoken_ to Phoebe?" Kathryn frowned, "She never said you had spoken... When?"

"The night you over indulged. It would appear that, as Phoebe put it, she can 'hold her drink' better than you, as you had already retired for the evening. You had left your personal PADD downstairs."

"So Phoebe answered it?" Kathryn interrupted running her hand through her hair in dismay.

"Yes and she was most informative, if not very discreet. I told her she would be wise to put the PADD in your room when we finished speaking." Seven was doing her best not to smirk at Kathryn's obvious discomfort.

"I'll kill her!" Kathryn pulled up a clump of grass and threw it.

"It would appear Phoebe and I both have the ability to bring out your inner teenager." Seven could not hold back the smirk any longer.

"This is not funny Seven, she had no right..." Kathryn stopped mid sentence as Seven burst out laughing.

Getting the laughter under control Seven tried to reassure her, "Sorry Kathryn, I know she should not have spoken to me but I'm glad she did. Your communications skills seem to fail where our relationship is concerned." Seven reached over and touched the top of Kathryn's leg, "You are right to be cautious Kathryn, but Phoebe is also correct I am not so vulnerable that I do not truly understand my feelings for you."

Kathryn sighed and looked sincerely into Seven's eyes, "I wanted you to be sure, I don't want to take advantage..." Before Kathryn had chance to finish Seven leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Looking into Kathryn's eyes Seven reassured her, "I trust you Kathryn, you would not do that. Do you trust that I love you?"

Kathryn looked into Seven's eyes for the answer "Yes I believe that you do." Kathryn smiled breaking the seriousness adding, "You also happen to be hot!" causing both women to laugh.

* * *

"Hello Seven." Gretchen walked over and embraced Seven.

"How much have you bought Mom?" Kathryn struggled in with the rest of the shopping.

"You won't complain when you sit down to eat it." Gretchen smiled at her daughter.

"True, although I think I'm putting on weight." Kathryn patted her stomach.

"Well it's a mother's job to fuss over her children."

Seven added patting her own stomach, "Aunt Irene also implements _fussing_ by over feeding."

"Quite right Seven, fussing is essential."

"It is unnecessary, but I have found resistance is futile." Seven gave a small smile.

Kathryn and Gretchen laughed, "You mean to say home cooking could beat the Borg?" Kathryn asked.

"Perhaps if you were the cook Kathryn." Seven grinned and got a knowing nod of agreement from Gretchen.

* * *

Seven assisted Gretchen with preparing the meal while Kathryn set the table. Kathryn was happy to listen to the chat coming from the kitchen, by the sound of things Gretchen and Seven were getting on well.

Phoebe walked in the front door "Hey you've not been cooking?"

"Don't start," Kathryn pointed the knife she was about to place on the table at her sister smiling, "you're already in my bad books."

"Why what have I done now?" Phoebe put down her bag and walked over to help Kathryn with the table.

"You spoke to Seven last week..." Kathryn raised her eyebrows while Phoebe frowned trying to remember.

"Oh yeah." Phoebe smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah!" Kathryn nodded her head and smiling, "Good job Seven took it all okay or you'd be in big trouble."

"Ah so my chat did do some good then, how much good?" Kathryn groaned as Phoebe nudged her in the ribs and wiggled her eyebrows, "So what _have_ you two been doing home alone today?"

"Shut up Phoebe." Kathryn growled.

"Girls that's enough if you want to eat tonight." Gretchen interrupted putting the plates of food in her hands on the table, Seven followed behind with another two plates.

* * *

The women sat chatting after sharing their meal, the evening passed quickly, and it seemed like no time at all before Gretchen announced she was going to bed.

"It has been lovely spending time with you Seven, you certainly seem to be fitting in well to family life." Gretchen patted Seven on the arm as she stood.

"I am aware that I do not always fit in to social situations so I am relieved that you think that I am adapting."

Gretchen bent over Seven giving her a hug, "You are doing just fine, you'll make a fine cook too."

"Thank you." Seven smiled as Gretchen straightened up.

Gretchen kissed both her girls before going upstairs with the parting shot, "Don't go getting drunk tonight girls."

"No Mom." Both the Janeway girls replied with a giggle.

"I suppose I should hit the hay too." Phoebe stood up "Night Seven."

"Goodnight."

"Night Katie, don't do anything I wouldn't." Phoebe burst out laughing at Kathryn's glare and dodged her arm as Kathryn made to hit her in the leg as she passed behind where she was sat.

"She'll be the death of me Seven." Kathryn growled.

* * *

Monday morning came and it was time to take Seven back to Irene's. Travelling back Seven asked, "Kathryn you seem to be tense this morning?"

Kathryn looked over apologetically, "I'm sorry Seven, I'm dreading tomorrow."

"You will have the weekend off Kathryn?"

"Well there won't be any debriefings but I will probably have a mountain of preparation work to do." Kathryn glanced over.

"You must rest as well Kathryn." Seven frowned.

"I'm still a Star Fleet Captain Seven..."

"You are also Kathryn Janeway too."

Seven sat in silence for a few moments staring out the window before looking back at Kathryn and announcing, "I am taking you away for the weekend."

Kathryn smiled over at Seven, "I won't be much company Seven if I'm stuck in my work."

"To work efficiently you must regenerate. You can work wherever I take you, and I can ensure comply when you require rest."

"I sense resistance is futile Seven." Kathryn smirked playfully at Seven.

"It is, I will make the arrangements," Seven gave a small smile.

* * *

They pulled up outside Irene's, "Are you coming in for some refreshment Kathryn?"

"Yes if Irene doesn't mind?"

"I suspect you would offend her if you did not." Seven smiled taking hold of her bag, Kathryn following her with the smaller bag.

Kathryn smiled behind Seven's back as she watched her letting herself into her Aunts home. Kathryn felt pleased that Seven had got on so well with Irene. It had not been easy to be so hands off with Seven over the duration of their leave but she could see she had done the right thing.

Inside there was no sign of Irene although there were some sounds of preparation coming from the kitchen, "Is that you Annika?" Irene called out.

"Yes Aunt Irene, Kathryn is here too."

"Good, I'll be with you in a moment I've got pastry on my hands."

Kathryn grinned and nudged Seven who shook her head dismay. Kathryn leaned over to Seven and spoke quietly "More fussing..."

"Shut up!" Seven mirrored Kathryn's stock response to Phoebe's teasing which caused both women to laugh.

"Hello you two, how was the farm Seven?" Irene emerged from the kitchen and walked over to kiss first Seven and then Kathryn on the cheek.

"Enjoyable thank you." Seven smiled.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight Kathryn?" Irene asked hopefully.

"I am to be back at Star Fleet tomorrow so I was heading to the officers quarters from here."

"Even though the Captain will not be able to do anything when she gets there until the morning." Seven interrupted.

Irene cut in "Well I don't want to force you or risk causing an argument but if that is the case Kathryn couldn't you stay, we eat at 6pm?"

"The Captain would prefer the futile activities of brooding and worrying." Seven arched her eyebrow looking at Kathryn, challenging her to disagree.

"I suppose you do have a point Seven, I just thought I might pick up on some information ahead of tomorrow."

"Yes tomorrow, which is already a day earlier than you were originally told you had to return, why should you loose another half a days leave?"

Kathryn put her hands up with a defeated smile, "Okay Seven I will stay," Kathryn lowered her tone playfully before adding, "if it will stop you nagging."

"It will." Seven looked triumphant as well as a little relieved as she picked up both her bags disappearing upstairs.

Seeing her niece was safely out of earshot she move closer to Kathryn, "Thank you Kathryn for agreeing to stay..." Irene trailed off touching Kathryn's upper arm, "We have done so well this last two weeks but I think she would appreciate some more time with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The debriefing had begun and the most difficult line of questioning so far had come from Admiral Alynna Nechayev. The board had focused on Kathryn's decision to destroy the Caretaker's array, Nechayev made it clear that in her opinion this was bordering on a violation of the Prime Directive. Kathryn had argued her reasoning well and was not too unduly rattled so far.

Towards the end of the afternoon Admiral Paris declared, as he looked to the rest of the board, "Well I think we've come to a natural break, that is enough for one day. Shall we reconvene at 09:00hrs tomorrow?" Looking side to side all the flag officers nodded in agreement, "That's agreed, see you all 09:00hrs tomorrow, dismissed."

Kathryn stood as the flag officers filed out, once they had left she picked up the PADD she had used, and headed for the door. In the corridor she came face to face with Nechayev who had stopped to check her own PADD. "Admiral." Kathryn nodded politely.

"Captain," Nechayev replied, "Dinner with the Borg now is it?"

Kathryn stared at her, Nechayev's question was anything but friendly. Looking around Kathryn realised they were alone so decided to rise to the bait, "Is there something you would like to say to me Admiral?"

"No Captain, I think I will have the chance to say all I need to in the debriefings." Nechayev met Kathryn's glare with one of her own, "I will say this though, perhaps you should consider yourself lucky this is a debriefing and not a court-martial. Also I can't say I approve of Star Fleet Captains dating the Borg, inappropriate to say the least!"

"Admiral?" Kathryn was well aware that Nechayev was not her biggest fan but was still thrown by her open hostility.

"Good evening Captain." Nechayev walked off leaving Kathryn agog.

"Dismissed..." Kathryn growled under her breath heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

That evening Kathryn sat down to begin preparation for the next day, she was engrossed in her work when her comm link sounded, it was Owen Paris.

"Evening Kathryn, how are you holding up?"

Kathryn was tired, too tired to hide it from Owen Paris, "Evening Admiral, I'm surprised to hear from you."

"I just wanted to check in, I've been hearing some..." The Admiral cleared his throat and looked unsure how to form his sentence, "some disturbing gossip that I wanted to discuss with you outside the debriefing."

"Go on Admiral" Kathryn picked up her coffee taking sip to steel herself.

"There is a rumour that you are... romantically involved with Seven of Nine."

"Yes I am Admiral." Kathryn bit back a little more harshly than she meant to, "Sorry, I have already had a run in with Admiral Nechayev, I don't mean to be defensive."

Admiral Paris let out a sigh wiping his face with his hand, "Kathryn I have to say I am surprised. I thought you had better judgement..."

"I'm sorry Admiral I'm not sure I am following you?" Kathryn frowned.

"Better judgement than to get involved with a member of your crew, one that appears to have clearly had an impact on your command decisions."

Kathryn held her hand up to stop the Admiral going any further, "Now hang on we've only been in a relationship since returning to the Alpha Quadrant."

"Will others in your crew confirm this Kathryn?"

"Yes! But I fail to see why it matters?"

"Look Kathryn, Alynna wants blood and your relationship with Seven may just give her it. It's good you haven't been together long, it may help if you break it off with her."

Kathryn rubbed her forehead before looking back at the screen, "I will consider what you have said, I can't promise anything more than that."

"Just think about it Kathryn, it's all I ask. Paris out."

* * *

Seven arrived on the Wednesday morning at Star Fleet HQ, it was now 09:00hrs on Saturday morning and she was waiting for Kathryn. They had arranged on Tuesday that they would meet, although Seven had not seen or heard anything from Kathryn since Wednesday evening when she had received a written message from her. Kathryn had warned her that she would only see her in passing, if at all until Saturday as she needed to _'focus'_.

Seven had learned that during the days Kathryn had been at Star Fleet Command she had been spotted by various members of the Voyager crew, grabbing meals whilst reading PADDs, passing by them in corridors, but no one had been able to pin her down long enough for anything more than curt greetings.

Seven was worried about how hard Kathryn was working, and although she had personally found the experience routine so far, she knew the rest of the crew had remarked on how rigorous the debriefing process was.

Breaking her from her thoughts Seven heard footsteps behind her, turning she came face to face to face with Kathryn who looked pale and exhausted. Kathryn put both her hands up managing a genuine smile, "I know, I'm late and I'm sorry."

Seven raised her human hand to Kathryn's cheek, "You are here and I am grateful for that."

Kathryn smiled, Seven returned the smile lowering her hand. Both began to walk to the transporter pads, "Did you think I wouldn't meet you this morning?"

"I am aware that you have kept a gruelling schedule over the last few days, I did think it was probable." Entering the transporter room Seven nodded to the transporter Chief, handing them a PADD, "These are the coordinates we require transporting to, and details for our return transport."

"Yes Ma'am." The operator imputed the coordinates "Ready to transport." Both women stood on the transporter pad and soon found themselves materialising in a stone cottage.

* * *

"Where are we Seven?" Kathryn looked around intrigued. The cottage itself was small but homely, it had a replicator as well as a kitchen which was open plan onto a living room and dining area. As Kathryn looked around the view suddenly hit her out of one of the windows, she moved across the room to get a better look.

The cottage was near to the edge of a lake, there were high hills surrounding the valley and the view across the lake was stunning, "Wow, Seven you have really excelled yourself." Kathryn looked back over her shoulder catching Seven's relieved smile.

"I am pleased you like it. We are in Norway, I thought you might like to go walking with me and this location met those requirements."

"It certainly does." Kathryn beamed holding her hand out for Seven to join her by the window. Kathryn wrapped her arm around Seven's waist as the two looked out over the view.

* * *

Setting out on their walk they decided to take a route up into the hills and then return walking along the lakeside. An hour and a half in they had stopped to have some food and admire the view. Seven had avoided asking Kathryn about the debriefing sensing that she wanted to forget about it, at least for the moment. It was testament to how hard Kathryn was pushing herself when she fell asleep on the blanket they were resting on.

Waking Kathryn felt a little embarrassed, her voice more gravelly than usual, "I'm sorry Seven I must have drifted off." Kathryn stretched, sitting up she checked the time "Hell, sorry I've been asleep an hour!"

"Fifty seven minutes and twenty nine seconds but who's counting?" Seven joked and gave a concerned smile to Kathryn.

"Not much company am I?"

"On the contrary I have enjoyed being with you..."

"Even if I'm asleep?"

"Especially when you are asleep, I can see you are exhausted so I am pleased you rested."

"Well I do feel better."

"Good." Seven stood offering her hand and pulling Kathryn to her feet.

"Thanks." Kathryn pulled her jacket straight while Seven picked up the blanket, folding it away.

They began to head down towards the lake, Kathryn took hold of Seven's hand giving it a squeeze, "I do appreciate you arranging this trip Seven. I know it's only been four days but I think I needed a break."

"If you are admitting to that you need a break should I be concerned?" Seven raised her eyebrow.

Kathryn gave a hollow laugh and sighed, "I fear I am going to be asked to account for almost every command decision I have made on Voyager."

"Star Fleet's ability to take every inefficient course of action continues to confuse me."

"Well maybe not every command decision, but it just feels that way."

"I think you should be praised not questioned."

"Well you're biased." Kathryn ran her other hand through her hair as they continued walking down the hill hand in hand, "Seven it seems that there are some flag officers that would have seen me _court-martialled."_

"Then they are ill-informed Kathryn." Seven's tone was no nonsense.

"Perhaps..." Kathryn wondered if she should tell Seven what was really going on.

"They are Kathryn!" Seven stopped, facing Kathryn and putting her hands on both of Kathryn's arms. Seven felt she knew what the real issue was with her, "Has the debriefing begun with your decision to destroy the Caretaker's array?"

"Yes."

"The decision that has troubled you for the last seven years?" Seven studied her partner before continuing, "Kathryn you must resolve this, your guilt is unhealthy, and this is not the first time you have distanced yourself form the crew over it."

Kathryn looked down and then back up into Seven's eyes "I know you are right, I question that decision more than any other I made." It was an honest answer but not a full one, Kathryn could not bring herself to tell Seven that she had been advised to end their relationship.

"You must not isolate yourself Kathryn, I think you will find the crew do not judge you for making that choice, you should allow them to support you."

Kathryn smiled her eyes glistening with tears threatening to spill, "Well I suppose that tells me."

"Yes it does..." Seven dipped her head down to meet Kathryn's lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

Back in the cottage Seven prepared their evening meal while Kathryn sat reading, or rather she sat with a book on her lap staring at Seven to the point where she felt compelled to question her, "Do you require something Kathryn?" Seven raised her eyebrow, and gave a small smile.

Kathryn put down her book and sauntered over, leaning on a pillar next to the kitchen area. Kathryn's hand was on her hip, she smiled, her eyes full of desire, "I was admiring the view." Kathryn nodded towards Seven.

Seven looked shy but managed a cool response "Incorrect Captain, the 'view' is that way." Seven pointed to the window with the wooden spoon she had in her hand.

Kathryn looked over in the direction she pointed, "Oh no," Kathryn's tone was low and full of desire, she moved from the pillar and stood behind Seven, "you are incorrect Seven." Kathryn purred before wrapping her arms around the younger woman's waist. "You know thinking about it, this is not the first time I've stood watching you while you work and admired the view..."

"You are correct Captain," Seven put down her spoon and turned in Kathryn's arms, her eyes mirroring Kathryn's desire, "although you would never have allowed me to do this..." Seven lowered her head and kissed Kathryn with growing desire.

Coming up for air Kathryn remarked running her hand gently up Seven's back, "You are right Seven, I have you now though..."

"Almost," Seven smiled, "although the meal is nearly prepared."

"I do not require nutritional supplement at this time." Kathryn replied with a grin, reaching behind Seven to turn off the hob. Taking hold of Seven's Borg hand with her right she ran her thumb pad over the metal mesh at the back of Seven's hand. Kathryn looked into Seven's eyes searching for approval and hoping that Seven was as ready as she was to take this next step. Kathryn took one step back, still holding Seven's hand, she smiled waiting for Seven's reaction.

Seven took a step forward and watched Kathryn nervously smile and then bite her bottom lip. Kathryn looked down at Seven's hand in her own and then back up into Seven's eyes. Kathryn turned from Seven, still hand in hand and began to walk a few paces from the kitchen towards the bedroom. Pausing halfway across the room Kathryn again turned to look at Seven, wanting to give her every opportunity to stop this if she wanted to.

Seven sensed the reason for Kathryn's reluctance and took the initiative leading Kathryn to the bedroom.

* * *

Waking Seven realised Kathryn was laid half on top of her still asleep. Seven lifted her head slightly to kiss the top of Kathryn's head. Murmuring Kathryn awoke, looking up into Seven's eyes with beaming smile, "Morning."

"Good morning Kathryn, I trust you slept well?" A playful smile formed on Seven's lips. "The best sleep in years." Kathryn moved to place a light kisses on Seven's neck, "You know maybe getting Voyager stranded in the Delta Quadrant wasn't such a bad command decision after all."

"No?" Seven managed whisper.

"No, we wouldn't have met." Kathryn looked up at Seven.

"I am pleased we did," Seven smiled joking, "Borg perfection is underrated compared to you."

Kathryn burst out laughing, "I don't know about that! I do love you Seven of Nine."

"I love you too Kathryn Janeway."


End file.
